Electrified vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's), or fuel cell vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are powered by electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) instead of or in addition to an internal combustion engine. High voltage current for powering these types of electric machines is typically supplied by high voltage battery assemblies.
Electrified vehicle battery assemblies include one or more battery arrays. Each battery array includes a plurality of battery cells that are supported relative to one another. The battery arrays may be subjected to loading during vehicle testing, vehicle operation, or other loading events. The packaging of battery arrays may therefore benefit from structural energy management.